Washing Machine
by BnB447
Summary: SPOILER! If you haven't seen the premiere yet. The missing part we all wanted but didn't get. Things get a little smutty in a room of the house one normally doesn't get smutty in. COMPLETE


_AN: This story was requested by my lovely girl, Andrea =) So this is dedicated to her._

_You all knew I'd write something like this when we didn't get it in the episode. I'm so sorry that's it's short. I tried to write it a little longer but the muse does what it wants..._

_Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and favourites on "The Reunion" I'm glad you all liked it. My multi "I Love You, I Guess" should have a new chapter up by Saturday or Sunday if all goes to plan._

_Sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this. I don't have a beta at the moment and I tried my best to get them all. It's hard when you read the same thing over and over._

"Hold on."

"No. Booth"

"Booth!" Oh now he was pissed, whoever this was, it better be good. "What?"

Booth shut off the washing machine and continued his call.

He nodded his head, umms and yeses coming out of this mouth.

Brennan was frustrated, she wanted him all to herself, so she dropped kisses on his neck and chest.

He ended his call and placed his phone on the bench.

"We have to go." he said with disappointment in his voice.

"Give us five minutes, Booth. Please just," she kissed his lips softy. "Just five."

A low growl left his chest as her lips found their way down to his collarbone. Sucking softly, her hands trailed down his chest. His muscles were firm and warm. Just how she liked them.

His hands found her robe and he started pulling the layers off of her. Her skin was silky from her shower. The smell of her body wash drifted up to his nose and he inhaled, deeply. He missed the feeling and smell of her skin. Pulling her T-shirt over her head in one swift movement, her breasts met the cold air and her nipples pebbled slightly. He palmed them, feeling her nipples grow taut under his palm.

"Booth.." she moaned as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck to her awaiting breasts. Feeling his lips close around her she let out a small growl. The feeling of his rough hands on her skin was like heaven. Everything about him was like heaven.

Hearing the growl that escaped her mouth, Booth grew harder in his pants.

His attention was focused on her nipples. He sucked, bit and licked her until she was painfully hard underneath him.

Brennan's hand wormed its own way down his chest to the waistband of his sweatpants and and fisted his arousal.

"Shit, Bones. I missed that." he lifted his head from her chest and smiled at her. He returned his mouth to the side of her left breast and nipped slowly.

Her hand now in his boxers. She ran a finger up and down his very hard length. Her other hand joined its partner in crime and they slipped his boxers down his legs.

He stepped out of them and worked on getting Brennan out of her pants. She lifted her hips for him and he tugged her pants and panties down in one fluid motion.

He traced his finger down her to her navel and brought her forward on the washing machine.

Bowing his head he planted kisses on her navel and trailed down to her slick folds. He could smell her heat, her arousal for him. Oh how he missed that.

"Booth we only have five minutes and I'm kinda on edge here." her voice deep and thick with arousal.

He took a deep breath and he entered her. She was ready for him, her molten heat was slick and he filled her to the hilt.

Her head tilted back as he pulled out of her and then pushed back in.

Brennan's hips pushed up towards him and she reached her hands behind his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Booth restarted the washing machine and it hummed into life. Brennan's core shook as Booth's hips thrusted into her.

"Oh, God, Booth. Why have we... never, oh, done this... GOD... before?"

"Hmm," Booth latched his lips onto her neck.

"I don't know Bones... shit..." the washing machine's humming sent pulses up and down his already throbbing member.

"Booth, I'm so close, I'm going to..." her head fell back again as her orgasm rocketed through her. Her core fluttering against her lover.

Booth felt her orgasm trigger his and he thundered into her with such force, he thought he would break her.

Brennan's head fell onto his chest as she panted, trying to slow her breathing down.

Booth lifted her chin with his finger and found her lips with his. After planting a soft kiss there he whispered...

"We do need to go, it sounded really important." Booth closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. He wanted to linger here for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being inside her.

After he had drunk in her smell, he stepped back and pulled up his pants. Brennan pulled her robe back over her shoulders and jumped off the washing machine.

"Love you, Booth." she let her lips find his neck, where she dropped a very wet open mouthed kiss.

Booth kissed the only part of her he could reach, the top of her head.

"You know I was kidding when I said that I think I preferred you blonde, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. You missed teasing me didn't you?"

"Everyday," he sighed as he put his arm around Brennan's shoulder. "Every single day."

_AN: I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews would be lovely. They give me a little tingle in the heart =)_


End file.
